


It Comes To Mind

by DeIsTiEl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeIsTiEl/pseuds/DeIsTiEl
Summary: Multiple chapters... I just type whatever comes to mind.My goal is to make someone cry or laugh or feel some type of emotion, mostly cause I have no life.This story is all just diary entries from a girl that the brothers had just rescued, so on and so forth.





	

         I've never seen anybody cry this hard over a sibling. One tear, four tears, then he's bawling on the floor like a 7 year old who didn't get to eat their Halloween candy. Honestly, for the few short hours that I knew him, he seemed like a hard ass. _'Goes in guns blazin'';_ that type of guy.

         But it makes since. His brother is pretty much unresponsive and, well you would think that he would keep it together considering the stories on how many times he has been revived, but no. His week has been uneventful and tragic, even for a demon killing, vampire slaying, wendigo burning, spirit salting, God seeking, angel loving, pie eating hunter. But I have to give him credit. He's been through a lot of shit.

         During my rescue, before things went "badly", Sam was talking about how he was worried about his brother. Apparently, Dean is known to keep everything to himself like emotions and such. He won't talk about how he feels, and I see no problem with it. I do it myself. But I also kept that to myself because hello, they came to rescue me and it would be a hell of a lot easier just to leave me behind.

         I just learned about what hunting really was today. You may be wondering how I know so much. In between breaks, when I hid with one brother to the next, they told some stories. They told them pretty damn well too. If only my life were to be that exciting. Always traveling and such. But they both said this life was hell. 

         And Dean loosing it was probably the best example of it all. He's clawing at the floor boards now, trying to rip out the nails to pry up the wood. He's calling out for his brother and for Castiel, who is his angelic boyfriend (Sam told me this and laughed when Dean got so defensive over how they were just friends and such). Though Castiel had nothing to do with any of what's happening now, I guess that's he's a comfort. Speaking if, I'm kind of just watching this guy unravel in front of me. Maybe I should try to comfort him? That's what I thought for the longest time.

Or like for 10 seconds before I actually stooped down and pressed a hand on his shoulder.

         My hand was small against his larger shoulder, me just being 14 and such. I could feel him tensing underneath me, still crying loudly. At least he stopped messing with the wood. It was rotting and if he kept it up, he would of fallen in.

         I put my hand down on his face; it was creased and reddened from all of the crying and such, then he pulls me into a hug, mumbling into the crook of my neck.

"Sammy, Sammy..." 

         The door had opened and he was still there mumbling. It was the older lady who had offered us a helping hand when she has saw the impala on the abandoned roads. She was a hunter too and it was then when I had realized that there were a lot more of these people than I thought. And I had also realized that the Winchesters are much more popular than I had expected.

         "Your brother," she started...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger : 0  
> I suck at writing. I mean, I'm even boring myself with reading this. But you never know...  
> I'm mostly just doing this to figure out how to portray these characters in a story. Plus, it's an excuse to use my new laptop : )


End file.
